


insanity

by shuffle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (at first), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Dirty Talk, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, it makes sense at the end fjghf, its 1 am and i am promptly Dying, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuffle/pseuds/shuffle
Summary: Hajime wasn't sure what he was expecting when he confronted serial killer Nagito Komaeda.(Or: Police!Hajime x SK!Nagito AU ~~)





	insanity

 

“It seems there’s a little bug in here…”

Hajime feels his heartbeats come to a halt when he hears the singsong voice cut through the silence, the silence that had seemed to drag on for  _ ages _ and  _ ages _ , ochre eyes wide as he wills his breathing to slow down.

As he watches from his place in what he thinks is the shadows, the murderer _very_ , _very_ _slowly_ gets up from his kneeling position, hands and knees painted red with the blood of the freshly decapitated corpse he’d previously been inspecting.

He doesn’t turn; he doesn’t move—instead, he tilts his head of faded white, raising his bloodied hands in the air in a sort of surrendering move.

“I’ve been caught… how unfortunate.”

His voice is monotonous and yet so soft, so gentle, and it draws Hajime in; there’s no way  _ this _ man is the same man that’s feared by the entire police team, he insists. Slowly, Hajime shifts towards the serial killer, making sure the safety on his gun is off,  _ just in case _ . When he decides he’s at a good distance; not too far, but not  _ too _ close to the killer—he starts to stand up, get to his feet, as quietly and as quickly as he can.

And that’s when Nagito pounces.

There’s an unexpectedly strong jab in his stomach, and it hurls him onto his back. He can’t tell what just happened, or what’s  _ happening _ , but he knows it’s painful, he knows he’s going to  _ die. _

Hajime feels his head slam into the concrete, and he coughs violently, nausea overtaking his senses. He’s sure he’s going to throw up from the horribly metallic smell in the air mixed with the amount of pressure being applied to his stomach right now; he lets go of his gun and weakly grabs at whatever’s pressing down on his stomach, but a bony hand swats him away.

Hajime registers that someone’s on him now, foot grinding into his stomach as if trying to force out its contents, and he feels an uncomfortably sticky hand grab his arm, and something else ghost past his jaw.

He opens his eyes, and he doesn’t even remember ever closing them, though he’s sure it happened sometime just after he was thrown down. There’s a kind of haze at first, and he can’t see much past the black dots that keep blinking into existence, but then it disappears and he’s faced with an up close and ( _ very _ ) personal view of the infamous Nagito Komaeda’s intrigued expression. Two fingers pull at his jaw, and Hajime allows his head to tilt back, forcing him to stare into the green eyes that hover above him.

“You’re a pretty little ladybug,” Nagito murmurs, and Hajime almost allows himself to feel  _ safe _ simply from hearing his soft voice. “I’ve never seen you around before…”

The shoe that’d been stabbing him in the stomach is moved to be replaced by a knee, and its sole slips downwards, ghosting over his crotch. Hajime lets out an involuntary whine at the feeling, and Nagito cocks his head, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Even the noises you make are pretty.”

It rests just at the entrance to his ass, and although Nagito’s innocently distracted expression suggests otherwise, Hajime’s  _ sure _ he’s doing this on purpose, just barely touching him, but not nearly with enough pressure.He turns his face away, glancing to his left, and he hears a small  _ tut _ from the parted lips above him.

“Not so fast, ladybug,” he hears, and a chill runs down his spine at how much clearer Nagito’s alluring voice is from his angle. A moment later, something rubs at him again, and he can barely stifle a moan.

“Ah… You like that, hm?”

“Nn…”

“ _ Answer me _ .”

With that one line, his voice loses all of its previous innocence; it’s different, more sultry—it’s  _ dangerous _ , and Hajime feels all the blood rush down to his dick. Nagito presses down on his erection with much more force this time, and it draws out a lewd moan from the brunet pinned under him.

“What does the little ladybug want?”

Hajime doesn’t know what to say; when he turns to face Nagito again, the eyes that watch him are steely and judging, nothing like the curious green he’d seen just moments ago. His voice catches in his throat, and all that comes out is a little whimper of  _ absolute need _ .

Nagito reclines his head, a smirk dancing along his lips. He moves his knee off of Hajime, slowly sliding it downwards. It gains a desperate, shaky moan from the brunet, and he bucks his hips up, begging silently for more attention.

Nagito moves back so that it’s almost as if he’s straddling Hajime, and Hajime thinks that  _ maybe _ , just  _ maybe _ , he’s finally going to help him out, but then there’s a burning sensation that flares up on his cheek and he cries out in pain from the merciless slap. His erection only feels like it grows harder from the painful contact, and he squirms, a whimper leaving his lips.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he’s uncomfortably aware that there’s blood  _ all over _ his face now.

“You  _ slut _ ,” Nagito breathes, and Hajime almost moans again, instead settling for a shaky exhale. “ _ Beg _ for it.”

There’s barely any hesitation before Hajime starts to speak, and he’s surprised at how dry his throat is. “Please, Nagito…”

Nagito can barely hide his smirk, and slowly, teasingly, he grinds down against Hajime’s painfully hard erection, fingers ghosting lower to prod at his ass.

“Please _ what _ ?”

This time, Hajime doesn’t answer immediately, and it’s unclear whether it’s hesitation or if he’s momentarily been silenced by the limited pleasure that the serial killer’s providing him.

“Pl… please—” His breath catches in his throat at a particularly slow grind, and Hajime interrupts himself with a gasp. “— _ fuck me _ , Nagi— _ ah! _ —Nagito…”

There’s an airy chuckle from the murderer’s lips, and Hajime briefly wonders what he’s gotten himself into. Nagito sinks downwards, gently pulling at Hajime’s slacks, and Hajime feels his fingers slip down to help him undo the overly complex uniform belt. Nagito slowly unzips him, and Hajime almost groans from the feeling of that alone.

He feels his pants being removed and he hears them thrown to the side, and something in the back of his mind screams that there is a decapitated  _ body _ lying in a puddle of blood just a few yards from him, but then Nagito begins to thumb his boxers and he can feel his skin almost  _ scream _ where the cool air hits it.

They’re finally discarded, and Nagito slowly lowers himself to hum against the base of his rigid cock, and Hajime gasps at the sensation, his breaths ragged now. Nagito strokes his length, eyes meeting Hajime’s own, and he smirks as his tongue toys with the tip of Hajime’s dick, coaxing precome out of it with little swirls.

Just as Hajime’s about to grab Nagito’s head of fluffy white and  _ force _ him to  _ take him _ , Nagito wraps his lips around his tips, hollowing his cheeks and sucking in, and Hajime lets out a loud moan, bucking his hips up with  _ so much desperation _ . Nagito slowly bobs his head downwards, though Hajime’s  _ sure _ he’s not moving any more than a centimeter at a time, until suddenly he takes in the whole thing and Hajime almost screams his name, marveling at how  _ wonderfully _ his mouth works around his dick.

“ _ Holy shit _ , Nagito, don’t stop—”

Nagito hums at his words, and Hajime’s cut off with a whine. Nagito pulls back for a second before deepthroating him again, and he continues this mind-numbing process until Hajime feels himself getting close,  _ so _ close, until he’s about t—

Nagito pulls back  _ just _ before Hajime can release, and Hajime’s on the verge of  _ tears _ . “ _ Nagito _ , please, I just—”

But Nagito doesn’t listen; instead, he stands up, discarding his shirt and starting to unbuckle his pants. “On your knees,  _ now _ .”

Hajime has to fight back his tears, and he barely makes it into a kneeling position before he feels a hand grab a fistful of his hand, pulling it back to force him to look up.

“ _ Suck _ .”

Hajime nods furiously, and Nagito’s grip on his hair loosens by a fraction as he slowly licks at the serial killer’s painfully hard erection.

_ Serial killer _ .

Suddenly he becomes extremely aware of his situation, and a quiet panic starts in his mind.  _ He’s going to kill me _ .

Nagito makes a noise that sounds like one of frustration, and Hajime gags as he feels the hand in his hair force him to take in the entirety of his length. He can’t  _ breathe _ ; watery eyes glance up to meet hazy green, and soon Hajime feels himself pulled back, then forced back down, his hands grabbing at Nagito’s thighs desperately.

“That’s right, you  _ whore _ …”

Hajime feels the tip of his cock prod at the back of his throat, and before Nagito could pull him back again, Hajime sucks  _ hard _ , earning a delicious shudder from the male.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ —”

Hajime swirls his tongue along his length, desperate to make him come quick so that he himself could do the same.

“I’m coming, I’m co—”

Nagito throws his head back with a muffled moan, and Hajime closes his eyes to feel the warm taste of come in his mouth.

“ _ Swallow _ it.” An unsteady command was given, and Hajime obeys, even if it tastes gross and makes his throat feel slick with a foreign substance.

“You’re such a good boy,” Nagito murmurs, and Hajime almost purrs, but then Nagito’s eyes harden and he yanks Hajime’s hair, forcing him down onto all fours.

“You  _ slut _ … getting me to come so fast for your own pleasure, is that right?”

How Nagito had figured him out so fast was a mystery to Hajime, but his words made him moan, his erection still as painful as ever.

A slap comes down on his ass, and Hajime gasps; a second one follows, and he lets out a moan, flinching so hard he almost drops his head to the floor.

“Don’t… stop…”

“... Oh? You freak—getting off on my voice alone? I wonder what the police team would think if they saw you here, on the verge of orgasm from  _ my _ words…”

Hajime feels tears bunch up at the corners of his eyes, hot streams running down his cheeks. A finger probes at his asshole, and he shudders as it slips in. A second one follows soon after, and Hajime moans so  _ lewdly _ , throwing his hips back to try to get  _ more _ —

“Look at you, fucking yourself on my fingers so  _ desperately _ . If I could, I’d just tie you up and shove a dildo into your ass and leave you like that, so horny and frustrated, for your unsuspecting team to find…”

“ _ Please _ , Nagito…”

“Please what?”

“ _ Fuck _ me already!”

Nagito laughs darkly, his fingers scissoring and stretching out Hajime’s asshole before he removes them,  _ finally _ . Just for that moment, Hajime feels empty, but the void is soon filled when he feels Nagito thrust himself balls deep into his ass, making him cry out. “ _ Fuck _ , Nagito—!”

“Is this what you’ve been reduced to?”

_ Thrust _ . Hajime moans, hands shaking as they try desperately to hold his weak body up.

“A  _ slut _ ?”

_ Thrust _ . It grazes his prostate, and Hajime gasps, tears running down his face.

“If I’d known it would be  _ this _ easy, I would have tried it a  _ long _ time ago.”

_ Thrust _ . Nagito smirks as he hears Hajime’s ineligible begging; he’s found his prostate, and he watches as the male below him crumples onto shaking elbows.

“ _ You fucking whore _ .”

His thrusts begin to speed up, and Hajime can hear screams, but he almost can’t believe he’s the one emitting such loud, lewd noises.

“Tell me." There's suddenly a sharp thrust, and Hajime _sobs_. "Who do you belong to,  Hajime ?”

“You, Nagito!” He’s shaking,  _ everything _ ’s shaking—

“That’s right.”

With one strong thrust, Nagito feels Hajime tighten up, and he fucks him  _ hard _ then as Hajime begins to come. His moans are shaky and loud from the overstimulation, but Nagito doesn’t  _ care _ ; he feels himself coming undone and slams into Hajime, letting his seed fill him up to the brim before slowly removing himself from his entrance.

Hajime whimpers, his asshole left gaping and dripping white. Nagito pulls up his chin with two bloody fingers, and he kisses Hajime’s bloodied lips.

“You did great, Hajime.”

He’s happy to see that his words are met with a smile, even if the eyes that accompany it look tired and worn.

“You were so mean, Nagito…”

“I wouldn’t show mercy to a police officer,” he insists defensively, and Hajime laughs softly.

“You're right." He pauses, sitting up. "Ah, I need to change…”

“Why is that?” Nagito cocks his head, but he offers Hajime a hand anyways, which he gladly takes to help himself stand up. “I think you look good in the corpse’s uniform.”

“It feels gross,” Hajime insists, and he begins to remove the bloody, tattered uniform vest. “I feel dirty, wearing this…”

“Be quick,” Nagito coos, with a kiss to Hajime’s bloody cheek. “The police are going to be here any minute, and I don’t want to have to deal with any more of them in one day…”

Hajime starts off towards the bathroom in the back of the rusty warehouse, but he stops once he reaches the door, turning to look over his shoulder with a grin.

“Nagito?”

“What is it?” Nagito’s back on his knees, hands going to toy with the ripped, bare skin on the corpse’s chest. Only shreds of clothing are left on its body.

“I love you.”

Nagito smiles, nails scraping down the rotting corpse. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Roleplay, my favourite smut!  
> Okayokayokay I wrote this all in one go, which is why it's so ugly and such a lazy smut...  
> If you didn't catch it, Hinata and Komaeda are both killers, and this was just a little lover's play with some pretend rivalry.  
> Also, my first time writing Dangan without using surname & honorifics!  
> I hope it was okay ~~ Honestly, I don't really write smut, ahah...


End file.
